


Allies

by kingstoken



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: “You see, that is your problem right there, you think they are all your enemies.”





	Allies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).

“You see, that is your problem right there, you think they are all your enemies.”

“They are.” Octavia insisted. Charmaine shook her head in disappointment.

'No, they're not, Octavia. An attitude like that is going to get you killed. In battle scenarios you need to know the difference between foes and friends.”

“I don't have any friends” Octavia said, a little despondently, although she would deny feeling that way.

“So what? I am supposed to feel sorry for you? Bring cheese and wine to your pity party?” Octavia looked a little confused by that last statement. 

“Okay, so you don't have friends, but you need allies, people with common interests, who will have your back in a crisis situation.”

“I don't have any of those either.”

“There is one standing right in front of you.”


End file.
